1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for improving the visibility of an image, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for improving the visibility of an image when an apparatus, such as a digital camera, a camera phone, or a camcorder, provides images in a high illuminance environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, personal portable terminals, such as cellular phones and PDAs having “portability” and “mobility”, allow users to view contents on a display screen in any kind of environment.
However, since an image displayed on a display screen of a personal portable terminal can be affected by the environment, such as illuminance and color temperature, the same image may look different according to the environment. Specifically, when the illuminance surrounding the display screen is more than the illuminance of the display screen, for example, outside during a sunny day, the visibility of the image displayed on the display screen is drastically reduced.
The reduction in the visibility may be one of the factors that diminish various merits of the personal portable terminal.
Therefore, the visibility of the image displayed on the display screen needs to be maintained even if the environment changes, and particularly, it is necessary to prevent the visibility of the image from being reduced due to a high illuminance environment.